Chozo Ruins
This article is about the location on Tallon IV. For other uses, see Chozo Ruins (Disambiguation). The Chozo Ruins on Tallon IV, on the northern edge of the map, are the ruins of an ancient Chozo city. These ruins are relatively simple in structure, consisting primarily of stone buildings, since its builders sought to become closer to nature after their technology-dependent lives on SkyTown, Elysia. The majority of its buildings are hewn from simple, brown stone, with bridges and platforms built around Tallon IV’s native trees. History For centuries, the Chozo lived peacefully in what would become the Chozo Ruins, coexisting with nature and learning to develop spiritual abilities. This came to a swift end when a Leviathan struck the planet, spreading a deadly substance known as Phazon, which killed or mutated everything it touched. Despite the Chozo’s best efforts to protect their home, they too began to succumb. For some, not even death brought peace, and they were trapped in the physical realm as corrupted Chozo Ghosts, driven only by the feral desire to protect what would become the Chozo Ruins, with no distinction between friend or foe. However, the remaining survivors foresaw the arrival of an "Entrusted One", who would destroy the source of Tallon IV’s corruption and the monstrous "Worm" residing within. For this individual, they left behind their history in inscriptions on the Ruins' walls and upgrades to help her achieve what they could not. Eventually, the last of the Chozo perished, leaving their city a dusty, abandoned ruin. Approximately fifty years later, a frigate of Space Pirates discovered Tallon IV and the Chozo Ruins on its surface. They searched the dusty ruins, but found few items of value, and were discouraged from delving deeper by the ferocity of the Chozo Ghosts still haunting their former home. Because of this, the Pirates decided to make the area off-limits for the time being. As a result, when bounty hunter Samus Aran arrived on Tallon IV, she encountered no Space Pirates occupying the Chozo Ruins. This area is unrelated to the Chozo Ruins across the surface regions Chozodia and Crateria on Zebes. Areas and main rooms When the Chozo came to Tallon IV, they wanted to better understand the life around them, so they used almost zero of their very advanced technology. Instead, the Chozo built their city entirely out of stone and other natural substances. The landscape is also home to an enormous amount of Beetles. It can be divided into three main areas: Main area (west area) ]] The first area explored by Samus and also the biggest, it contains many of the items found in the Ruins. Main rooms *Main Plaza *Sunchamber *Arboretum *Hive Totem Central area A lot smaller than the first, it only has some of the "classic" items Samus found on the ruins. It can only be explored after regaining the Missile Launcher. Main rooms *Gathering Hall *Watery Hall *Energy Core East area ]] This area has Chozo Ghosts in some rooms and can only be explored after obtaining the Spider Ball. Samus finds the Ice Beam here. The music in this area changes to the music heard upon first entering the Chozo Ruins. Main rooms *Furnace *Hall of the Elders *Reflecting Pool Power ups ]] *4 Energy Tanks *19 Missile Expansions *1 Power Bomb Expansion *Artifact of Lifegiver *Artifact of Wild *Artifact of World *Bomb *Charge Beam *Missile Launcher *Morph Ball *Ice Beam *Varia Suit *Wavebuster Species *Barbed War Wasp *Beetle *Blastcap *Chozo Ghost *Cyrlic tree (harmless) *Eyon *Fish *Flaahgra *Hive Mecha *Incinerator Drone *Oculus *Parasite *Plated Beetle *Plated Parasite *Plated Puffer *Plazmite *Puffer *Pulse Bombu *Ram War Wasp *Reaper Vine *Scarab *Shriekbat *Stone Toad *Tangle Weed *Thardus (''Metroid Prime'' comic only) *Venom Weed *War Wasp *War Wasp Hive *Birds (harmless) *Butterflies (harmless) Trivia *This is the only area in Metroid Prime that does not have a table based on it in Metroid Prime Pinball. *This is the area in Metroid Prime with the most power-ups (seven). These include some of Samus' more iconic items, like the Charge Beam and Morph Ball. *Although Chozo Lore claims that the Ruins were built without any advanced technology, many sophisticated mechanical devices can be found in the area. While it is possible that the Space Pirates installed some of them before abandoning the region, many others display Chozo text or architectural motifs and must therefore have been installed by the original inhabitants. *Interestingly, the drum beat in this area's background music does not begin until Samus defeats the Plated Beetle and regains her Morph Ball. *According to Clark Wen, one of the first ambiences heard in the Chozo Ruins is the sound of a lion roaring, slowed down by 400% and further processed with plug-ins such as Pluggo to "sound distant and otherworldly". Gallery Chozo_Ruins_3.png|Samus enters the Chozo Ruins in her basic Power Suit. Chozo_Ruins_Main_Plaza_2_Dolphin_HD.jpg|The Main Plaza NPC!_MP_Screen_24.png|Samus at the entrance to the Ruins. NPC!_MP_Screen_25.png|Eyons in tunnels in the Ruins. NPC!_MP_Screen_26.png|Polluted water in the Chozo Ruins. NPC!_MP_Screen_29.png|Samus battles several Beetles in the Main Plaza Ruined_Nursery_Dolphin_HD.jpg|Ruined Nursery Save_Station_1_Chozo_Ruins_Samus_Power_Suit_Dolphin_HD.jpg|Save Station 1 Image:Antechamber_Ice_Beam.jpg|Samus getting the Ice Beam in the Antechamber. Chozo Ruins Sky.png|The desert surrounding the Ruins, with a mountain range in the distance that possibly surrounds the Phazon Mines. File:Chozo carving.png|Chozo marking present throughout the Ruins. References de:Ruinen der Chozo ru:Руины Чозо Category:Chozo Category:Chozo Ruins Category:Desert/Ruins areas